


Massotherapy

by Draconiarose



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/pseuds/Draconiarose
Summary: Craig hurts himself working out. What could you possibly do to make him feel better?





	Massotherapy

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-beta'd so if you see any mistakes let me know.

_Gonna have to cancel on our date tonight, Bro,_ my phone beeps to indicate a text message from Craig. I feel a keen bit of disappointment, I had been looking forward to date night. 

I feel a sudden rush of panic. _Something happen with the girls?_ I quickly message back, collapsing onto the couch while I wait for his response. 

_No! No, nothing wrong with the girls, they’re with Smashley. I may or may not have overdone it at the gym today._

I can practically see Craig’s chagrined face as I read his response. He’s usually so good at knowing his limits when he works out that I’m surprised to hear that this was what had happened. An idea begins forming in my mind and I pull up my phone to respond. 

_How would you feel about coming over here, then? I can cook if you’re not feeling it? I just… I was really looking forward to seeing you._

_Yeah, Bro. We can do that. See you at 6?_

Good, I think to myself. I have some things to get ready before he gets here. 

\------------- 

I have the fixings for a pesto all ready in the kitchen and the living room set up just how I want it when I hear a knock at the door. I straighten my sweatpants out to loosen them around the crotch, I know what I’m up against tonight and I need all the room I can get. Once everything is properly, and comfortably, situated, I open the front door and there’s Craig, dressed in a workout tank top and basketball shorts, looking so much like how he did during college that it pains me. 

“Hey, babe,” He says in greeting. He leans forward to kiss me, very delicately not twisting his neck. 

“Hey,” I reply. “What happened?” 

“Strained my traps doing an overhead press…” 

“That sucks. Does it hurt a lot? 

Craig rubs at his neck, gripping the back tightly and leaning his head back. He slits his eyes open to look at me, “Only when I move.” 

“Here, sit down. We can eat later,” I direct him to chair I have sitting in the middle of the living room. 

“What’s all this?” 

“I hoped you’d let me help you out with your strain. I’m pretty good at giving shoulder massages, Amanda gets a stiff neck after looking at her photo editing software for too long, so I used to rub her shoulders.” I move Craig up to the chair and push him to sitting down. “Can you take off your shirt or do you need help?” 

“You think you’re funny but I actually do need help, Bro,” He says quietly. 

“Okay.” I reach for the hemline of his shirt, standing so close to his knees in the chair that I’m almost straddling him. Craig hisses a little in pain trying to lift both his arms up, so he lifts one arm them then other. I shamelessly rub my hands all over his chest and arms while I help him get his arms free of the tank top. Once Craig’s shirt is off I walk around behind the chair. I grab the lotion I had set out and make sure my hands are warm and slippery before I smooth them over the join where his neck meets his shoulders. Just from this brief, warm touch I already feel some of the tension leave the area. 

“Nnnnnnnnnnggg…” Craig groans loudly as I put a little more pressure behind my fingers as I rub along his neck again. He keeps making noises; soft sighs, low moans, loud groans; as I work out the muscles in his neck. They loosen under my ministrations, along with Craig’s arms and torso. He looks so comfortable, rolling his head back to me to give me a long kiss. I can feel how urgently my erection is pressing against my pants, but Craig is the priority right now, so I focus on him. 

I’m not done there, I slowly work over the shoulder of his left arm, down the muscles of his biceps and forearms and thoroughly rub over his hands and fingers. After I repeat that for the right arm, I stand up and look down at him from where I’m standing between his knees. Craig looks blissed out, and when I start to lower myself down to the floor to kneel in front of him, I hear his breath catch and see his eyes widen. I run my hands down his abdomen, both to feel them flex as he breathes and also to try and ditch the last of the lotion from my hands. I’ve never cared for the taste of lotion. 

Craig’s shorts are very loose around his glorious thighs and I easily run my hands up his calves, over his knees and up the inside of his thighs. Craig opens his legs a little wider, giving me permission to slide them the rest of the way up his legs and into the legs of his boxer briefs: one hand running over as much of his cock as I can reach this way, my other hand doing the same for his balls. 

I feel Craig shift slightly, lifting himself off of the chair so I can slide his shorts and underwear to his ankles. I look at Craig’s face while I do this, and his cheeks are flushed and he’s panting like when we ran uphill sprints. Once I have him bared all the way to his feet, I take a moment to marvel in my current vision: Craig blushing prettily, the small amount of chest hair between his pecs glistening with sweat, his dick standing proud quivering a little with each exhale. 

I wrap my hand around the root of his cock, pulling his foreskin down to press my tongue right at base of the head. He gasps in response. 

“Bro, you don’t have to if…” 

“I want to,” I pull off long enough to say, then close my mouth entirely over the head. Craig looks glorious splayed out on the chair with his head thrown back. I’ve never really had the gag reflex for blowjobs, but I run my tongue along the underside and press the head to the top of my mouth, trying to take as much as I can and not make a fool of myself. 

I continue to work over Craig’s cock, applying tongue and fingers in a rhythm that seems to be driving him crazy. He’s panting and wriggling and moaning, and I’m honestly so close to coming just from hearing and watching him, but I want this whole thing to be about making Craig feel good. 

I venture taking a little more of his dick into my mouth, moving my hand faster and bringing my other fingers up to press against him just behind the balls. 

“Oh, Br… Uh… Gonna..” Craig stutters. I pull my mouth from his cock and work my hand even faster, feeling the way it pulses when he comes. I also feel a bit of his come splashes on my shirt. I huff out a laugh looking at the mess he made on my shirt, and so I don’t see Craig as he slides off the chair in front of me, pushing the chair back with his body as he pushes my sweatpants down, kissing with a fervor none would have thought possible post-orgasm. He wraps a hand around my dick and I congratulate myself for my unforeseen forethought of having lotioned up Craig’s hands so they move smoothly over my erection. I’m still so close, just from having Craig writhing underneath me, so it’s quick work for him to pull me to completion as well. 

“Thank you,” I hear him whisper. 

“Anything for you, Craig. Did you want to eat or did you want to go lay out on my bed so I can rub your back?” 

“How about food first, then I’ll spread you out.” 

“Smart man. Were you this smart in college? 

“Nah man, but I learned a few things after graduation…” 

I smile and Craig smirks back at me. 

“Want me to show you?”


End file.
